Black Lagoon Origins: Revy
by Preacher of Kepler
Summary: Before becoming the infamous gunslinger of Roanapur known as 'Two Hands', she was Rebecca Lee from the slums of New York City. Follow Rebecca's descent into darkness from her troubled childhood to her crime-ridden adolescence.
1. God is Sold Out

**A/N:**

**Hello, everyone! I'm back! As promised, this is Revy's origin story, which covers her life before Roanapur. I really struggled to come up with ideas because there really isn't much to Revy's past except for the shitty hand she's dealt with. However, after much brainstorming, I've finally formulated a story and planned out the chapters. I'm estimating there will be five chapters but there might be six depending on how the writing process goes.**

**I haven't written in a while so sorry if the writing seems a little rusty. But I will get the momentum running again, rest assured. **

**Anyways, here's Black Lagoon Origins: Revy! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Year: 1979**

**Location: New York City, USA**

"I am seriously sick and tired of your antics, Jiao! How much alcohol do you possibly need until you're satisfied?!" scolded Ansen.

"Shut your fucking mouth, you whore! I pay the bills for this place so I do whatever the hell I want!" shouted back Jiaoming, her husband.

As her parents continued their shouting match, a seven-year old Rebecca watched it all unfold from the corner, tears forming in her eyes. They've been fighting non-stop for the past few months. Though Rebecca was too young to understand the whole thing, she knew it had something to do with money. It upset her to no end watching her mom and dad devolve into their frequent arguments. She wanted it all to stop but it seemed to be a never-ending cycle. Every time they fought, it either ended with her dad storming out of the place or her mom getting slapped in the face.

_'Please, mom... dad... Stop fighting...'_, Rebecca pleaded in her thoughts as her tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Just look at yourself, Jiao! You're disrupting in our family and you don't even know it! Think of our daughter, for God's sake!"

Jiao was taken aback from her comment. He grit his teeth before suddenly raising a hand.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" roared Jiao before backhanding his wife, sending her tumbling towards the floor.

"You dare fucking speak to be like that, huh?!"

Ansen lied on the floor, covering her face while hissing in pain. She then slowly looked up to see her husband fuming with rage. She's seen him angry before but not to this level. In fact, she was genuinely horrified from the look on his face.

"Who's the one that _brought_ you to this country?! Who's the one that _saved_ your worthless ass from those communist dogs?! It was me! I'M the reason you're alive today! So you would do well to respect me you fucking ungrateful bitch! YOU GOT THAT?!"

Ansen gave no response, instead helplessly breaking down in tears.

Rebecca couldn't bear watching her mother get beaten like this and let out a soft cry. Unfortunately, she wasn't quiet enough and her father suddenly turned towards her direction. Rebecca's heart pounded faster as Jiao gave her a frightening glare. Immediately, she began to panic in the inside.

"What are you looking at, you fucking brat?!" shouted Jiao.

Rebecca yelped and immediately dashed off. As soon as she entered her room, Rebecca closed the door and locked it before jumping into her bed. As she hid under her covers, Rebecca began to break down completely. She wanted it to stop. The screaming... breaking... beating... She wanted it all to end.

"Please, God... Make this stop, please..." whispered Rebecca between her cries.

* * *

**Year: 1986 (7 years later)**

Rebecca slowly opened the front door before cautiously walking into her apartment. As always, her anxiety began to build up quickly every time she came home, where she desperately hoped her dad wasn't home. Whenever he was, Rebecca would find him already drunk from multiple bottles and cans of booze. If he wasn't, he would still come home drunk. Regardless, alcohol appeared to follow him everywhere no matter what.

It's been seven years since Rebecca's mom disappeared from her life. She just left without a word and took all the money from her dad's savings. If it wasn't bad enough before then, things became much harder for Rebecca afterwards. Looking for someone to blame, Rebecca found herself to be at the receiving end of her dad's frequent lash-outs. She resented her mom to no end. She abandoned Rebecca when she needed her the most, leaving her to bear all of the burden and abuse. Yet, part of her couldn't blame her either. Before she left, it was her mom that bore the brunt of it from dad. Now, Rebecca was the new target. Frankly, she would've done the same if she were in her mom's shoes. Still, that did not negate the resentment she harbored and Rebecca couldn't bring herself to forgive her mom for leaving her like this.

As she walked into the kitchen, Rebecca spotted her dad sitting on the couch with a beer can on his hand, along with dozens of more cans and bottles on the floor. As her dad turned to face her, Rebecca tensed up.

"Where the hell were you?!" Jiao raised his voice.

"I just got back from school, dad. Like any other day..." Rebecca answered quietly.

"What?!" slurred Jiao as he gripped his can tighter.

"I just got back from school, dad." repeated Rebecca with a louder voice.

Suddenly, Jiao threw the can at Rebecca, spilling some of the beer over her hair. Luckily, she threw her arms up just in time before the can hit her face.

"You taking me for a dumbass, you cunt?!" shouted Jiao.

"No, dad..." answered Rebecca, shaking.

"Shut the fuck up, you cunt!" roared Jiao before looking around for another drink. Realizing he was out, he turned back to Rebecca. "Bring me a fucking drink, NOW!

Rebecca slowly put down her backpack before walking towards the fridge.

"Can you move any fucking slower?!" added Jiao, causing Rebecca to flinch.

After taking out a beer bottle, Rebecca anxiously walked back over to her dad before slowly extending the drink to him. Jiao plucked it out of her hands and popped open the cap before chugging the contents. Rebecca quickly attempted to turn around and walk away but a hand grabbed her arm, startling her.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" slurred Jiao.

Rebecca, who began shaking, slowly turned back to her dad to see him wearing a very agitated face.

"You trying to hide somewhere, Rebecca? Huh?" Jiao raised his voice. "Are you gonna run off and abandon me like your whore mother did?! Huh?!"

Jiao took another chug from the bottle before slamming it down the coffee table.

"I know what you're thinking... You think your dad's a loser, huh?" Jiao cracked a smile, showing his messed up yellow teeth. "You think it's MY fault that we live in this ghetto shithole, huh? MY fault that you're fucking mother took off, HUH?!" roared Jiao as he faced Rebecca, who was visibly shaken. "_You should stop drinking, Jiaoming... You're scaring me, Jiaoming... Think of our daughter, Jiaoming..._" mumbled Jiao before slowly grabbing the bottle. "And then what happens?! THAT FUCKING BITCH TAKES OFF WITHOUT A WORD!"

Without warning, Jiao struck the bottle at Rebecca, striking her temple. Rebecca collapsed to the floor, screeching in agony as the glass pieces and liquid burned through her bruise. At the same time, her vision began to blur as she was once again in tears.

"It's all your fucking fault" continued Jiao as he stood up from the couch. "YOU are the reason I'm like this, you fucking cunt!"

Jiao suddenly then grabbed Rebecca by her hair and pulled her up to his level, causing her to cry in pain.

"P-please stop, dad!" she begged, only to be met by her dad's gaze. Looking into his eyes, Rebecca didn't see her dad, but an absolute monster.

"You think I'm such a worthless fucking loser, huh?! Well what the hell have you done in this house?!" roared Jiao before striking her face with his fist.

Once again, she fell back to the floor, her nose now bloodied.

"I do everything in this fucking house yet it's never enough, huh?! You're just like that fucking bitch, you ungrateful cunt!"

While covering her nose, Rebecca looked up to see her dad, still holding the remains of the bottle by the neck. Upon seeing how sharp the edges of the bottle were, her eyes widened. If she stayed any longer, things were going to be _much_ worse than they already were. She had to get out, for her own sake... And _fast. _

"What's wrong Rebecca, you scared of daddy?" slurred Jiao as he stumbled towards her.

Immediately, Rebecca stood up and ran for the front door.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?!"

Opening the front door, Rebecca quickly dashed out of the apartment before disappearing into the hall way.

"That fucking bitch!" cursed Jiao and headed towards the front door as well. Upon stepping out, however, Rebecca was nowhere to be found. He desperately looked around for her but she was already gone.

"COME BACK HERE!" cried out Jiao.

Outside, Rebecca sat by the stairs, holding her knees close. As the rain soaked her, Rebecca flinched every time thunder roared. Still she would much rather stay out and deal with thunder and lightning than go back inside and face her dad again. As she wept quietly, Rebecca once again began praying to God, begging for her misery to stop. Why? Why did have to be her? What did she do to deserve such hand in life? All Rebecca wanted was a normal and peaceful life, like the rest of her classmates from her school had. The least she asked for was to come home without the fear of being shouted at and beaten up. Yet each day, things only appeared get worse with no end in sight. Was a normal life really too much to ask? Meanwhile, her dad was right; She wanted to get out of this hell hole. The apartment... The ghetto... The entire damn city... She wanted to get away from it all. Yet at the same, Rebecca was afraid to step out. This was the only place and life that she knew. If she did leave, where could she possibly go? With hopelessness creeping in again, Rebecca broke down again and continued crying in the rain.

Suddenly, the sounds of a car interrupted Rebecca's thoughts. Scared and embarrassed of her current state, Rebecca kept her head lowered and tried ignoring it. Unfortunately, the car appeared to pull over near her as she could hear it coming to a screeching halt. Still, Rebecca kept her composure and remained silent.

"Hey, what are you doing out here alone?" called out a voice.

Rebecca felt light shining on her face, reddening her black vision. Slowly, she opened her eyes and lifted her head up. In front of her was a police cruiser, where a cop pointed his flashlight at her through the window. With the light blinding her eyes, Rebecca turned away.

"Where are your parents, little girl? They're probably worried for you." continued the cop as he lowered his flashlight.

"Just leave her, dammit! We don't have time for these chink rats!" exclaimed his partner.

"Shut up, Carl!" hissed the cop before leaning into his partner's ears. "Look."

His partner then looked over as well, setting his eyes on Rebecca before letting out a smile.

"Ain't she pretty?" whispered the cop.

"Fuck yeah..." murmured his partner, his voice filled with lust.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" grinned the cop.

"Just get on with it! I'm already getting hard down there!" exclaimed his partner, already impatient.

"Hey, little girl! You need help finding your parents? Why don't you hop in? We'll give you a ride!" offered the cop with the most polite tone he could.

Unfortunately for him, Rebecca had an excellent sense of hearing. She heard the entire conversation from afar, including what they were planning to do. As her body began shaking in panic, she quickly shook her head.

"Come on, I insist..." pressed the cop, no longer wearing the polite smile.

"No, I'm fine! I live right here!" resisted Rebecca as she prepared to make a run.

Suddenly, the cop stepped out of the cruiser. All traces of his good-cop persona were gone. Just like her father, the cop bore a hostile, almost predatory expression.

"I'm not going to ask again, little girl. Get in the car, now." growled the cop.

Rebecca immediately stood up but was stopped from what the cop did next.

"Hold it there!" interrupted the cop as he unholstered his pistol before aiming it at Rebecca.

Her eyes widened as she stared into the barrel. Rebecca became paralyzed, too shocked to even process what was happening at the moment.

"You're gonna do exactly as I say, understand?" threatened the cop, snapping her out of her trance.

Still not giving up, Rebecca quickly looked around for any passersby but found no one. Out of options, she took a deep breath.

"HELP!" screamed Rebecca as loud as she could.

"Fucking bitch!" growled the cop before immediately striking her face with his pistol. He then immediately grabbed her before covering her mouth with a hand, muffling her screams. As Rebecca desperately struggled in his grasp, the cop punched her sides, silencing her before leaning into her ear and snarling, "You're gonna regret that, girlie..."

Once again, tears formed in Rebecca's eyes as she realized how helpless she was at the moment. The cop then effortlessly dragged her into the police cruiser, throwing her into the back seat. As soon as the cop returned to the passenger seat, the police cruiser took off.

"What the fuck, man? Why'd you have to mess her up? Now she's less appealing..." complained his partner.

"Shut up, Carl! I'm the one who found her! Fucking take it or leave it!" retorted the cop.

"Whatever, let's just get on with it!" noted his partner excitingly.

Meanwhile, Rebecca remained silent, not wishing to instigate anything further. Despite trying to remain stoic, in the inside, Rebecca was in a state of utter panic. Never in her life did she wish she were back home. She'd much rather face her dad at his worst ten times over than what was to happen. Now, Rebecca couldn't imagine the horrors that would that awaited. She was sweating profusely and her heart began to pound faster every second.

Rebecca felt like an utter fool for falling into this. She should've known that the cops in this town weren't friendly, especially towards ghetto rats like her. She should've just stayed in her apartment and dealt with her dad as usual...

As the minutes passed, the cruiser made a turn to a dark alley. Then, the car made another abrupt turn, seemingly entering a dark and deserted building.

_'Please, God! Help me, please!' _Rebecca screamed internally as her arms and legs shook.

Finally, the police cruiser came to a screeching halt. The two cops then immediately stepped out, with the first cop opening the passenger door on Rebecca's side.

"Get out, bitch!" ordered the cop as he grabbed Rebecca by her hair.

"Ahh!" cried Rebecca as she was thrown to the ground.

"Stand up!" commanded the cop, who grabbed her hair again before pulling her up to her feet. He then shoved back Rebecca to a wall before taking out his pistol, once again putting her at gunpoint.

"Take off your clothes, NOW!" he ordered.

"Please..." begged Rebecca with tears flowing down her cheeks.

A gunshot erupted, sending off a bullet flying before it struck the wall, a mere inch from Rebecca's right ear. Rebecca jumped back, shaken to the core.

"The next one won't miss!" snarled the cop. "NOW TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES!"

Unable to contain herself, Rebecca began to sob as she slowly grabbed the zipper from her jacket.

"HURRY THE FUCK UP!" roared the cop, causing her to jump.

"I love it when little girls cry..." grinned his partner, who began to unbuckle his belt as well, getting more excited by the second.

_'PLEASE, GOD! WHERE ARE YOU?!' _panicked Rebecca as she took off her jacket, losing faith by the minute. _'PLEASE, HELP ME! ANYONE!'_

Little did Rebecca know, however, that God wouldn't be there for her. In fact, he was never there for her from the beginning. From then on, Rebecca would have to suffer through the most horrifying and traumatic hour of her life. An hour of her life that would forever scar her and mold her into who she would become...

* * *

**A/N:**

**I really debated whether I should write down the rape scene as well but ultimately, I decided against it. It's too much for me. I am fine with other forms of violence such as grotesque combat scenes but not this. Therefore, I will end the scene here and leave the rest of it to your imaginations. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I'm excited to show you the progression of Revy's past life, as well as how she ultimately ended up in Roanapur. Neither the anime nor manga address this but I figured out a way to connect the dots. So until next time!**

**Lastly, as for updates, it won't be as frequent compared to my last story. The only reason I was able to finish that story in about a month was because I was on break. But since it's the regular school semester at the moment, updates will be much slower. Therefore, I apologize in advance for the long waiting times that will come.**

**Please review! Thank you!**


	2. Reinvigorated

Rebecca felt numb. She could still feel and hear her surroundings. Yet, her muscles were at an absolute standstill. Rebecca had no control over her body, as if she was in sleep paralysis. However, at this point none of that mattered to her. Those horrific thirty minutes, which felt like hours, sucked whatever little remnants of humanity Rebecca still had in her. Now, she felt hollow inside, devoid of any emotion.

The police cruiser finally pulled over by the street. The cop quickly exited and opened the passenger door before grabbing Rebecca by her neck. Without any regard of her, he dragged her out of the car and threw her to the sidewalk before hurrying back into the cruiser.

"Step on it, Carl!" ordered the cop before the cruiser accelerated away full speed.

Once again alone, Rebecca simply lied on the street under the heavy rain. Despite bleeding from the fall and getting the chills from the rain, she stayed on the ground, apathetic to the core as she has lost hope and faith for anything.

* * *

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!" roared Jiao, laying back on the couch.

Instead of shaking with anxiety like she normally did, Rebecca instead stood silent, simply giving her father a cold stare.

"Do you have any idea how I worried I was?! How dare you run off like that, you bitch!"

Rebecca's silent treatment only aggravated Jiao further and he quickly stood up from his couch before marching over to her.

"ANSWER ME YOU CUNT!" shrieked Jiao before kicking Rebecca in the stomach.

Rebecca gasped for air as her back crashed against the front door. Still, she tried her best to not groan in pain and maintained her stoic look.

Just before her father went for another strike, he suddenly stopped and simply stared down at her.

"You tried to run away like your mom, yet here you are, coming right back to this place." said Jiao with a snarl. "Because you fucking NEED me, Rebecca. You thought you could handle it on your own out there, yet look how that's turned out?!"

Regaining her breaths, Rebecca looked up to her dad and continued giving him a glare.

"What the fuck are you looking at me like that for? You think you're tough?!" taunted Jiao before kicking Rebecca in the head.

"Kyaa!" screamed Rebecca as she collapsed to the ground again.

Jiao then grabbed his daughter by the neck and leaned his face forward until he was mere inches from her.

"Know this, you little bitch. You are nothing but a useless and pathetic little coward who will never amount to anything in life. Just like your cunt mother, you are nothing without me, understand?!" finished Jiao before letting go of her.

Jiao stood back up and began walking away before halting suddenly.

"You ever try to run away like that again, you are going to wish that you were dead..." warned her father before continuing. "Also, bring me a fucking beer!"

Rebecca slowly lifted herself back up and wiped off the blood from her face. She maintained her gaze on her father as he disappeared into his bedroom. Words could not describe the emotions within her head as Rebecca curled her fists.

"Hurry the fuck up, bitch!" called out Jiao.

Rebecca closed her already blackened eyes and let out a deep sigh. When she reopened them, they were not eyes of a human being's. As she slowly marched over to the kitchen, instead of opening the fridge for a beer can, Rebecca opened a small drawer, where without hesitation, she grabbed something she never thought she would ever have to touch in her life. After closing the drawer, she slowly made her way to her father's room.

"Anytime now, bitch!" shouted Jiao again.

Rebecca slowly opened the door to the bedroom to find her father lying on the bed, mindlessly squirming around.

"Fucking finally! Could you be any fucking slower?! Now hand it over!"

Instead of feeling a beer can on his hands, Jiao heard a familiar clicking sound.

"What's the hold up?!" asked Jiao as he sat up. "Taking your fucking ti-"

Jiao paused when he stared into a gun barrel. In front of him was Rebecca, who held his .357 Smith and Wesson magnum revolver. Due to his intoxication, it took a while for Jiao to process what was going on. Upon the realization that he was held at gunpoint by his own daughter, his eyes instantly widened.

"What the fuck are you-"

Before he could finish, Jiao was instantly struck in the face from the gun's handle, falling back to his bed. Rebecca then raised the revolver, aiming the sights on Jiao's head and hovering her index finger over the trigger. Meanwhile, Jiao felt blood flowing from his nose before looking back up to see Rebecca, who sported an expression that gave him the chills down his back.

"R-Rebecca, what the hell are you d-doing?!" stuttered Jiao, panicking.

Rebecca smirked, amused from the sudden turn of her father's attitude. Just a moment ago, he acted with such brutal authority, thrashing her around like she was his bitch. Now, the tables have turned. Here was her father, cowering like a helpless little animal. For a brief moment, the past memories of all the abuse she endured flashed by. All those times he screamed at her... All those nights he bruised her with his bottles... That's all she was to him: A personal punching bag for Jiao to lash out on for his failure as a father, a husband and a human being. Now, karma has come to bite him in the ass, as he was now under her mercy. Unfortunately for Jiao, there was none that awaited for him...

"P-put the damn gun down, now..." demanded Jiao with the calmest voice he could muster.

"Who's the bitch now..." muttered Rebecca before grabbing a pillow.

"What are you d- GRAHH!"

A shot rang and the bullet struck Jiao's abdomen.

"GOD DAMN YOU, YOU BITCH!" wailed her father as he pressed both hands over the already bleeding gunshot wound.

Once again, however, Jiao's hateful expression returned as he glared at Rebecca.

"Just look at you... How pathetic you've become..." taunted Jiao as he grunted in pain. "Like I said, you little bitch, you're nothing but a worthless cunt who'll never amount to anything in life!"

Even when facing death, her father continued to taunt her like this. Rebecca grit her teeth and began shaking in rage, unable to hold herself together.

"That's why you and your mom deserved everything that came for you two. And I have no regrets about it..." finished Jiao with a smirk.

Rebecca almost began tearing up but quickly brushed it off and aimed the revolver at Jiao's face.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she roared.

Rebecca rapidly pulled the trigger, firing off the remaining five rounds before there were empty clicks from the chamber.

Just like that, he was gone. Not only was Jiao's face horribly disfigured from all the bullet holes, but part of his temple was also torn off, leaving him looking like some zombie. Soon, blood began to flow out, soaking the entire bed.

Meanwhile, Rebecca just stood still as she watched her father's lifeless body. She felt absolutely no remorse for what she just did. No, what she felt was not only overwhelming relief, but also _pride_. She finally eliminated one of the the biggest sources of misery in her life. But she wasn't finished with her business yet. No... In fact, all those demeaning statements her father said about her were still stuck in her head.

_"You will never amount to anything in life!" _Jiao would always tell her.

Well she was going to prove that fucker wrong. Rebecca was going to prove that she didn't need that drunk bastard for anything. If there was anything her life so far had taught her, it was that she couldn't rely on anyone, not even God. Up until now, she prayed to God to every night, hoping things would get better. Yet it seemed God was always sold out whenever she needed Him the most. Either God just didn't give a shit or maybe, there was no God at all... Regardless, none of it mattered. From now on, she was going to take matters with her own hands. No longer would she be the scared and feeble little girl that got thrashed around by her so-called father. No... that Rebecca was gone. In fact, that Rebecca died when those cops violated her in darkness. Since she first pulled the trigger, however, felt a new sense of self. She felt _reinvigorated_. And now, she wouldn't let anyone stand in her way, even if it meant killing them.

As Rebecca lowered the revolver, she took a deep inhale, savoring the smell of fresh blood.

_A new Rebecca was born._

* * *

**Year: 1989 (3 years later)**

Rebecca stood under the shadows within a dark alley, cautiously observing the area in front of her. Night finally fell and New Yorkers began to commute back home from work. With less people around, this was the perfect time to strike. Though frankly, Rebecca preferred not to go about this way. She'd rather stick to less conspicuous activities such as drug dealing and pickpocketing. The last time she attempted to rob someone almost ended up taking her life when the store home owner fought back with his shotgun. It was a close call back then. However, Rebecca was quickly running out of cash and her last drug deal took a wrong turn when her clients backstabbed her the last minute, which lead to a shootout. The cops soon arrived and she barely made it out of the fiasco, all while losing most of her money. Now, she could no longer return to that part of town as the cops began to hike up their patrols there. With only five dollars left in her pockets, Rebecca had no other choice. Either she resort to desperate measure or end up starving by the gutters. She certainly wasn't going to be some cowardly beggar on the streets. She'd rather die than do something so pathetic and humiliating. As she eyed the seemingly empty convenience store, Rebecca quickly checked her revolver's chamber before holstering it inside her jacket. Ready, she scanned her surroundings once more before crossing the street towards the store.

It's been three long years since Rebecca Lee went her own way. The moment she pulled that trigger, her path was sealed and there was no going back. Rebecca would be lying if she claimed there weren't any moments of doubt, however. After murdering her father in cold blood, the realization of what she's done hit her full force, with her head screaming, _What have I done... _However, what she did couldn't be undone. Therefore, if she was going take this path, she was going to go all in. The initial days were rough for her, unsurprisingly. She was new to this kind of life and she herself had to deal with rival criminals. And being a petite 14 year old Chinese girl, she was an easy target. However, one thing Rebecca had that others didn't was her notorious ruthlessness. Murdering her father without hesitation gave her the resolve and willpower to do absolutely anything it took to do what needs to be done. There were no hesitations, bluffs or half-assing. If Rebecca decided to kill, she going to kill, without question or remorse. Most other criminals weren't even willing to go that far since they couldn't afford such insanity in their conscience. But not Rebecca, as her sanity was already robbed long ago. And of course, having her trusty revolver helped as well, especially when her opponents brought a knife to a gunfight. If there was one thing Rebecca had to thank her father for, begrudgingly that is, it was for lending her his gun.  
Now, after three years of sheer grit and resolve, Rebecca was a seasoned criminal of the underground. A criminal in the truest sense, not like those wannabe punks on the streets.  
However, Rebecca also knew that this life of hers wouldn't last very long. It was only a matter of time until she either ended up in jail or got killed. In fact, Rebecca was surprised that she lasted this long. Still, regardless of how it ended for her, it didn't matter. To put it simply, Rebecca was already dead inside. Life was meaningless for her, perhaps even nonexistent. Even if she died during the robbery she was about to partake in, it didn't matter. In fact, it may even be relief for her to finally depart from this fucked up world. Only time could tell what awaited her.

The doors slid open and Rebecca quietly stepped into the store. Looking around, she saw the cashier reading a magazine by the counter, not even acknowledging her presence. However, just as she suspected, there were no other customers in sight. This was her chance. Rebecca grabbed her pistol from her jacket and slowly walked towards the cashier.

Meanwhile, the cashier continued to read through his magazine, oblivious of the danger approaching him.

*Click!

The cashier let out a sigh and set down his magazine before looking up.

"Can I help y-"

He paused when seeing a hooded person holding him at gunpoint.

"Empty the cash register, now!" demanded Rebecca.

The cashier stood motionless, visibly shaken from what was happening.

"I... I... I'm s-sorry, what d-do you want?" stuttered the cashier, earning an incredulous look.

_'Is this motherfucker deaf?!'_, thought Rebecca.

"I said empty the cash register, you dumb fucker!" repeated Rebecca, growing impatient.

"S-sorry, but there's barely any money in there..." the cashier held his hands up, smiling nervously.

A shot rang from the revolver, sending off a bullet to hit a Vodka bottle.

"Next one won't miss." hissed Rebecca. "Now take out the FUCKING MONEY!"

Right as the cashier was about to give in, the front doors suddenly opened, startling both parties.

"Hey Jones! Give me Marlboro!" said a gruff voice.

Rebecca quickly turned around to see a plump middle-aged man stumbling into the store, seemingly drunk.

"Uh... Who are you?" slurred the man as he saw Rebecca.

"Shit!" cursed Rebecca before pointing her revolver at the man instead. "Get down on the floor!"

"W-wha?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes in frustration and began pressing the trigger until suddenly hearing a very familiar sound.

*Click!

"Get out of here, Ronny!" screamed the cashier.

Rebecca quickly turned back around to see the cashier holding a shotgun as he set his sights on her.

"Fuck!" cursed Rebecca and lunged to the side.

*BAM!

A shotgun blast echoed throughout the store, sending off pellets to hit the nearby shelves.

"Holy shit, Jones! What the fuck?!" screamed Ronny, briefly snapping out of his intoxicated state.

"I said get out of here, Ronny! I gotta take care of this bitch!" roared Jones as he pumped out a shell from his shotgun.

As Ronny quickly darted out the store, Rebecca hid behind one of the shelves, gasping heavily. Suddenly, she felt a piercing pain from her right arm.

"Ah! fuck!" hissed Rebecca as she turned to see a flesh wound on the arm. Her eyes widened and she frantically attempted to stop the bleeding by putting pressure on it. "Shit! shit! shit!"

"Come out, you fucking bitch!" demanded Jones as he walked out of the counter.

Rebecca then smirked in amusement, suddenly making sense of why the cashier asked those stupid questions in the first place.

_'This fucker was stalling me! Well played you motherfucker...' _

"Come on, little girl! Just drop the fucking gun and surrender!"

"The hell I will, fuckface!" retorted Rebecca.

Instead, Rebecca was going to tear this guy a new asshole. She considered letting him go if he just cooperated. But no, he just had to be a hardass and escalate the situation further. Now, Rebecca received her very first gunshot wound in her life. She was going to return the favor to him. And unlike the last robbery, she was not going to let it end unfinished.

Soon, Rebecca's body began to shake from the shock and blood loss. Still, she ignored the pain and gripped her revolver with both hands before readying for a counterattack.

"By the way, I already called the cops! You're going to jail either way so just give it up!"

_'Fuck!' _

This guy just had to piss her off more and more... Now, instead of a quick headshot, she was going to make his death long and painful.

Meanwhile, Jones continued to come closer, cautiously checking each aisle. Rebecca carefully listened to his footsteps, biding her time.

"Just come out already!" demanded Jones, getting impatient.

Jones got his wish when suddenly, Rebecca popped out of the corner of an aisle, firing off rounds at his direction.

"Fuck!" Jones cursed in panic and returned fire.

Rebecca quickly dodged out of the way and ran off, once again hiding in another part of the store. While Jones missed his shot, this time, Rebecca managed to land two bullets on his thighs.

"GRAHH! FUCK!" screamed Jones as he kneeled down in pain.

_'This fucking bitch!'_ Jones grit his teeth before slowly standing back up. "That's it, you're outta chances! You're fucking dead now!"

"Funny you say that when you shot first!" retorted Rebecca with a smile.

"Fuck you, bitch!" hissed back Jones before suddenly collapsing again. "Ugh! Goddamn, it hurts!"

"Ha, pussy..." grinned Rebecca in amusement. However, her smiled faded when her own pain returned on her right arm.

_'Agh, dammit!' _

Rebecca continued losing blood and no amount of pressure seemed to stop it. She soon began to feel dizzy, making it hard to focus on the situation at hand. With Jones now also wounded, however, it was now a matter of who would drop first. She couldn't afford to wait idly anymore. It was now or never. Rebecca mustered whatever mental energy she had left to once again ignore the pain and quickly stood up.

Meanwhile, Jones also attempted to apply pressure on his wounds. He tried doing it with one hand as he refused to let go of his weapon. However, with two gunshot holes, one on each leg for that matter, it was quite an awkward task. Jones froze when he suddenly heard footsteps coming from behind. His eyes widened and he quickly grabbed the shotgun with both hands before turning around. However, it was too late.

Rebecca rapidly pressed the trigger, emptying the chamber. All the bullets landed on Jones, knocking him back to the ground. Rebecca slowly walked over to the cashier, whose lost blood already formed a small puddle beneath him. As their eyes met, Rebecca could see his eyes filled with fear and sadness, unlike the utter rage she witnessed earlier.

"Please..." begged Jones weakly, attempting to hold up his hands before suddenly coughing out blood.

Rebecca simply stared down at him, giving the cashier a cold glare. Suddenly, she released the chamber of her revolver before unloading the shells. Next, she reached for her pocket and Jones's eyes widened from what she took out. Rebecca inserted a single bullet into the chamber before loading it back in and pulling back the hammer.

"No... Please..." Jones pleaded once more.

Without a word, Rebecca set the sights between Jones's eyes and pulled the trigger.

*BANG!

With that, Jones's arm finally collapsed. The cashier laid lifeless with his white apron now soaked in blood red. Rebecca still stood silently, continuing to stare down at Jones's corpse. Inside, however, she was absolutely furious. For the first time, Rebecca suffered a setback. No, in fact, this was a complete disaster because there was no getting out of the situation she was in. She was suffering from massive blood loss and if Jones wasn't bluffing, then the cops were about to arrive anytime now. If she didn't die from her wounds, she was still going to end up in jail. Rebecca was curious as to which one would happen first. One thing was sure for her. This was the end of the line for her. Still, she did not expect a simple store robbery to be her own demise. She expected her downfall to be something more exciting like a gang shootout. But no, it had to something as anti climactic as a failed robbery...

Suddenly, the front doors burst open as two NYPD officers barged in, immediately aiming their pistols at Rebecca.

"Freeze!" yelled out one of them.

_'Speak of the Devil...' _smirked Rebecca.

"Drop the fucking weapon!" ordered another officer.

Already having lost too much blood, Rebecca felt delirious and was unable to process the officer's verbal command. Still her body complied on its own. Due to the shock, her hands began to shake more drastically, finally losing grip on the revolver and letting it drop to the floor.

Meanwhile, both officers, seeing their chance, quickly dashed towards Rebecca and prepared to tackle her to the ground.

_'Well, I've made it this far.' _smiled Rebecca before seeing blackness.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry about the super late update! When I said updates wouldn't be as frequent, I didn't mean this long! But a lot has happened since the last time I uploaded, some which has affected everyone in this world. This whole pandemic really hit everyone hard and has disrupted everything for everyone. Fortunately, I am doing fine and I hope all of you are doing well too. I've reorganized my schedules and I can finally start investing some time on writing here. Plus, summer has started as well so that's another plus.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this second chapter, seeing Revy finally become the person we see her in the anime. I hope the action scene wasn't too rusty either since I haven't written in so long. But I feel the momentum going again and I will certainly try to maintain it throughout the summer. **

**Anyways, until next update! Stay safe everyone!**

**Please review! Thank you!**


End file.
